Eternal Sin: The Story of Daniel
by Umber223
Summary: Daniel Strife was 15 when he became an Orphan. Now 17, Daniel is Transported to Ponyville, Equestria after having a strange dream. Now he must start a new life there while he fights his Inner Darkess to find out why his Parents and Friend died. Rated T for swearing, Violence, and Relationships. Might be changed later. Luna X OC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A New Place**_

~X~~~X~

Twilight City; A Lonely place at where people believed was the 'Edge of The World',seeing as how it was built 45 years ago on a cliff-side.  
Daniel Strife, a 17 year-old, was starind outside the window. He had to pay for his house was 3 years ago that his father died, and 5 since his mother died by a car-crash. Now, he lived by himself, siting in, doing work away from the offices, and conference calls every so often. Friends?  
His one and only friend, who he had been living with, died 2 months earlier.

He sighed and looked at the clock. "Midnight," he said in a tired tone. he went into his bathroom washed his face as he did every night. he looked up from wiping his face and was unsettled to see a silouette of himelf with pure white eyes. Daniel blinked. Back to Normal. He was plauged by these waking nightmares ever since his father died. He was used to this by now, so he meerly shook his head and blamed it on the medication.

Daniel undressed into his boxers and crept into bed._ 'Maybe,'_ he thought,_ 'Maybe sleeping will help me.'_

As Daniel slept, he found himself falling. From how far, he didnt know. To and From where was he falling, he didnt know that either. In fact, he couldnt open his eyes at all. As he continued to fall, he only hoped he would stop soon.

Finally, after falling for what seemed like an eternaty, he finally jerked to a stop. He stayed there,  
waiting for something to happen, when he woke up to a small little bunny poking him. Daniel sat up and looked at this bunny. "A bunny? there arent any bunnies around the city, unless your a stray pet..."

The bunny looked at him, confused.

Daniel looked right back. "What?" He then looked down at himself.  
He had only his boxers on. He thanked god for not being Naked. He liked his body, but not that much.  
The bunny poked him at the shoulder and pointed past the bush. Wait; Bush? The citydidnt have any Bushes.  
Where was he? He then finally looked around to notice that everything was cheery and happy and colourful.  
_'Okay, am I having a bad trip? Is the Medication doing this?'_ He then poped his head over the bush to where the bunny was pointing to see a young Pink-haired girl.

"Angel? Angel? Angel bunny, where are you?"she said, almost inaudiable from the distance.

Daniel then looked at the bunny. "So... Your Angel, huh?" he asked. The bunny only responded by nodding.  
Daniel quickly picked up Angel and yelled "Here he is! I found him for you!" The pink-haired girl quickly came over only to blush deeply at Daniel, followed by an "Oh...Oh My..."

~X~~~X~

After the pink-haired girl allowed him to use her shower to clean up, he came down with a towel on.

"So," he said, walking down the stairs "You said your name was Fluttershy, right?" to which she sheepily noded. "Dont speak much, do you?" he asked Drying his hair. she just blushed and said nothing. He smiled. Such a shy girl. "So, I need to ask you a question,". Fluttershy looked up to see his eyes.  
"It's gonna sound crazy, but I dont know where I am. First I was in my bed, and now I'm here. So,  
Where is here, and how far is it to Twilight City?" She looked at him and said, "Well, you are in Ponyville, and I dont know where 'Twilight City' is."

Daniel just looked at her. How could she NOT know where Twilight City was? Where WAS he? He just shook his head and said "Okay then, then where is 'Ponyville'?" to which she said "In Equestria."

~X~~~X~

**Thanks For reading! This is my first fanfic, so dont hate TOO Much. Obviously this is humanized and Obviously this is a H.I.E. Fic, but trust me on this, There will be blood, there will be tears,**  
**and there will be amazing plot!**  
**~Umber223**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: State of Being

~X~~~X~ Daneil continued to talk to Fluttershy, and all the while he didnt notice that there were people were coming around to her house. He looked down to see some clothes layed out for him on the couch.

Daniel looked at Fluttershy. "Where did you find these? They look like my clothes."

Fluttershy looked at him and blushed. "Angel found them nearby the spot I found you at..."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks Fluttershy. I'll go get dressed." he said as someone knocked at the door.  
"Gyah! I'm going upstairs!" he shouted as he ran upstairs to hide and dress.

Fluttershy Opened the door to see 5 other girls there. "So, where is this boy you said you found?"  
Said the Purple-haired girl.

"Oh... He's... Getting Dressed..." Fluttershy said, blushing deeply.

Daniel came down-stairs dressed in Stone-washed Jeans, A black T-shirt, and a Blue overshirt. He looked over at the group of girls. "Hi..." he said, confused as to why they were there.

"Listen, We need to talk." said the girl with the pink and purple highlights.

~X~~~X~

After a half hour or so of talking, they were almost finished figuring out what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," Said Daniel, crossing his arms. "Your names are; Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Dash, AppleJack, and Fluttershy. You all live in Ponyville, which is in a place called Equestria,  
You all are holders of a magicall set named the 'Elements of Harmony', and you have two godesses who control the sun and the moon."

They all nodded.

"Now let ME get this straight," said twilight. "Your name is Daniel Strife, your 17, you live in a place called 'Twilight City' which is on a cliff side, Your an orphan with a serious stress problem, and you ended up here after some weird dream."

Daniel nodded in return.

"Now that we all shared about ourselves, lets try and figure out what to do, shall we?" said Daniel,  
who began to pace.

"Well, Y'all can talk to the princesses. They might know what ta do." said AJ.

"Well, how do we get there on such short notice?" Asked Daniel, continuing to pace. After a minute, Daniel stopped and snapped his fingers, making it known that he had an Idea. "Hey, Twilight, do you have a Tele-" He stopped short.

Daniel lokked to his right to a Black, wisp-like Portal. "What the Fuck?" He stepped closer to it.

"Be careful, we dont know what that does." Twilight said, getting up to see it too.

Daniel looked at it for a minute and then Stuck his arm in, returning it just as quickly. "It's like a Portal." he then looked at AJ. "AJ, I need you to hold on to the back of my shirt; I'm gonna pop my Head in and see where it goes."

AJ nodded and came over and tugged on his shirt. Daniel then proceeded to move his head into the portal.

Daniel's head came out the other side to see a pair of Guards, inspecting the portal. Daniel laughed nervously, and tripped, falling into the portal and hitting the floor on the other side.

~X~~~X~

Daniel, as well as the group on the other side of the portal, were taken to the Princesses.

"Well, that got us where we needed to go, albeit, not as planned, but it still got us here." said Daniel, Escorted by the guards with the rest of the group.

"But you Darn near got yourself killed. Who knows where that could've leaded to," said AJ,  
Not amused that Daniel had taken that risk.

"Yea. That wasnt cool at all, Daniel," said Dash, now glaring at him.

As they were now closer to the Sister godesses, the Older, known as Celestia, was now wide-eyed at who was there.

"Daniel? Daniel Strife? Is this you?" said Celestia, surprised that the boy was there.

"Princess, you known him?" asked Twilight, almost baffled that she of all people would know Daniel.

"Yes, of course! I'm sure he remember's me too." Celestia said, smiling.

Daniel looked at her, confused. "I would? But I dont remember being here at all."

Celestia looked back at him, smile gone. "That makes sense. You were young when you were here. You Had to leave because your father believed you didnt belong here."

"You knew my Father? How?"

He came here some time ago before you were born. He didnt know how he came to be here either, and made a life here. when you were born, your father thought that you didnt belong here, and left with you and your mother."

"My mother? How did you know her?"

"She came from here. Your father was in love with her, and you came to be."

"...What?"

Celestia stared him down. "You dont remember this place, do you?"

Daniel looked at her confused. "No, should I remember?"

"Daniel, You were born here." 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**~X~~~X~**

Daniel found himself relaxing by a big tree on a hill. Relaxing as it was, Daniel couldnt get something off of his mind. It was the scenes of the crimes. He was there, but noboody had seen OR caught the killer. Just who was the killer? was it a woman? A Man? Could it have been something else entirely? He Couldnt know for sure...

Daniel found himself nervous; like he was being watched. It just didnt feel right. The feeling grew stronger as he looked around, like something was getting closer. He turned round and...

He woke up.

Daniel inspected the room he was in to mybe figure out just where he was. The room was a Blue of Dark Hue, and the curtins were black and silkey to the touch. The bed he had been on, sleeping, was a dark blue with stars all around. This was Princess Luna's room; But why was he in here?

Daniel was alerted when a Maid entered the room with a platter which had a well-made breakfast for him.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked. "What is all this?"

The maid nodded. "Princess Luna made it clear that she wanted you fed and prepred for when she comes back," she said.

_'So this was the Princess's Idea...'_ he thought. "Do you know where she went?"

"Princess Luna is currently in an important meeting with Princess Celestia. She had made it clear that you must wait here, as she will want to talk to you when she gets back."

"Thank you for the information, miss."

"Your welcome, Sir."

The maid had then left without the cart, making it so that she would come back nd pick it up. Daniel stood up and adressed the situation from the day earlier; He had been told by the Princess that he was apperently born in Equestria, but taken back to Twilight City afterwards... What else happened? He merely shook his head and moved on.

Just as he finished eating had he noticed something; The princess had left a drawer open. Daniel walked over and looked. Inside was a leather-bound book with Luna's mark on it.

This was Princess Luna's Diary.

Should he read it? Should he just leave it? It felt so wrong, finding something so Private.

He Opened it to see that it was just dreams that she's had from time to time. Daniel flipped to the last page; Surprisingly, there was something different. The Date of the entry was dated about a week ago.

_'Diary,_  
_It feels so strange; I remembered something. It was a long time ago, and I wonder if he was just a hallucination I conjured up._

_When I was young, I had decided to make a journey into the Everfree forest to see just how brave I was. After what I would say to be about an hour, I got Lost. I looked around and everything seemed so foreign. I was scared and didn't know what to do, so I called out for help. Unfortunately, I was too far out and so I just sat there, else I wanted to be even more lost._

_After what seemed like an eternity, A boy about my age had stumbled upon me. He just smiled and asked if I needed some help. I smiled back. After I was helped, I was able to get a better look at him; He had long black hair, a blue polo shirt and brown shorts on. When I asked for his name, he wouldnt tell me, and just said "Don't worry. It's not like I'll see you again."_

_I don't know why, but No one remembers him, except for Tia, but even then, she wouldn't tell me who it was._

_I hope I see him again..._

_~Luna'_

Daniel Stopped and stared. He ran a finger through his hair. 'Was that me? Is that just some weird Dream she had?'

As he read the entry again and he remembered. He walked out into the woods. He felt drawn to a place. When he got there, he saw a Young Luna, just sitting there, crying.

Daniel had stopped and closed the book already. He needed to tell her that he remembered their first encounter. He took a pen and a piece of paper and began to write.

_Heartbeat pounding the pain away,_  
_Walking towards the empty space,_  
_Suddenly Faith Disappeared,_  
_Courage took my breath away..._

_Then she came through the sorrow,_  
_She wouldn't leave me now nor tomorrow,_  
_Just one look and I forgot,_  
_Just one kiss and I'm disguised..._  
_And just to stay beside me..._

Daniel had finished writing the song lyrics and putting it inside the Diary and closing the drawer when Luna had opened the door.

"Ah! Youre back," Daniel said standing up and walking over.

"Yes. It was extremely boring..." Luna said, flopping down on her bed. "It mustve been boring in here, nothing to do..." Luna stared at Daniel. Oh, she knew him alright, but she wanted to know more...

"At least it would be better then some meeting.." said Daniel, looking back at her, who quickly looked at the ceiling. "You must be tired. I noticed that there was a garden out there, so if you need me, I'll be out there."

Luna nodded. As the door closed, she let out a sigh. suddenly there was a knock at the balconey door. As the door opened, Luna looked over to see a blonde haired girl with her eyes facing different direction.

"Oh hey Derpy," she said.

"Hai, Luna. Did you see that guy? He looked cute." said Derpy, a slight smile on her face.

Luna just stared at the ceiling. "Yes, I did..."

"You like him dont you?"

"Well, your right about one thing..." Luna said, sighing

**~X~~~X~**

**People's have got some Feel's going on!**

**Sorry about the long awaited Update. Exams, Projects, music, Friends, You know the drill.**

**Anyway Be on the look out for the 4th update soon!**

_**~Umber223**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: A Change In Character**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

As Daniel walked the grounds he noticed that he wasn't alone. He turned to see that Pinkie was standing over by the garden Maze entrance. As he got closer, they noticed each other and waved.

"Hey Pinkie." Daniel said coming towards her.

"Hi Daniel! Are you feeling better?" she asked, bouncing.

"I'm quite fine, but thanks for asking." he then smiled.

"Oh. Well, you wanna go and walk around in the maze?" she asked, trying to hold in her red cheeks.

"Sure. I like Mazes; They're Challenging."

And they both walked in together.

~X~~~X~

Luna sighed. All this was messing with her emotions. She needed an outlet. She needed... her diary.

Luna stood up from her bed and opened the drawer. Her diary was inside. 'Thank Celestia that Daniel didn't get to it. who knows what would've happened...' she thought, but as she was flipping for an empty page, she couldn't find one. Dammit.

She flipped to the last page. She stopped. That was the last page, so why was there a piece of paper after it?

Luna flipped to the new page where and began to read it. She continued to read when she started and cry softly. These weren't tears of sadness, or anger; These were tears of joy, and not knowing who her 'knight in shining amour' was that day, it was clear that nobody remembered. and for once, after the NightMare Moon Incident, she was happy.

~X~~~X~

Daniel and Pinkie hd made it out to the middle of the maze, and were looking at Discord.

"So, your saying that this is Discord." Daniel asked.

"Yup. That's Dissy." Pinkie replied.

"Lord of Chaos, and all thing messed up."

"Yup. But Dissy was a real Meanie-bo-beanie..."

"Do you think maybe I can do magic?"

"I don't know," she said. "But that would be SO cool! Try it!"

"I will. And I have one spell in mind." he said, focusing on his hand, as he touched the head of the Statue. He focused hard, and a Blue aura emerged from his hand.

Suddenly- Darkness.

"This must be what's inside Discord's mind" said Daniel, as his voice echoed through the open room. As he walked forward, he noticed a chest, sitting on the floor. As he carefully creaked open the chest, all of Discords memories came out, and were scattered across the room.

He picked up the ones that Discord needed, Destroyed the one that Discord wanted when he WAS evil, and made voice recordings of memories he didn't know even existed. sorting everything that was left, he put the memories into their rightful places and smiled. The Evil inside Discord was gone, and no one needed to worry about it now.

as he left Discord's mind, he woke and fell to the ground. 'Heartbeat? Yes. Pulse? Yes. Senses?' he felt everything around him. 'Yes.' he stood up and looked at Pinkie who was ready to fight.

Daniel turned; The statue was breaking open, but this time It wasn't red, like something evil, It was a deep blue.

The statue burst as Discord was free again. "I'm... free?..."

Daniel stepped closer. "Yes. Yes, you are free. I'm Daniel." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Daniel? The Daniel that helped me up here?" Discord asked, tapping his head.

"The one and Only." Daniel smiled.

Discord picked Daniel up squeezed him. "You have NO Idea how thankful I am to you."

"Cant... Breath..." Daniel croaked.

Discord dropped him. He then looked to Pinkie who still looked like she wanted to fight. "Pinkie... I'm sorry... About everything..." Discord apologized.

Pinkie was caught off guard; Discord apologized. And it was sincere. He dropped her hands and smiled.

"Friends, Pinkie?"

"Okie-Dokie-Lokey."

Daniel interrupted them. "Guys, don't you think we should tell Twilight and the others about Discord?"

"Why tell them, when I can show them." Discord said, as they all walked back to the castle.

_**~X~~~X~**_

**AGH! That took a while. took me about... *checks clock* ...An Hour? NEW RECORD!~**

**Anyway, this hurt my brain, trying to come up with another part, but I did it!**

**Look out for the 5th UPDATE!~**

**~Umber223**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: A Looming Darkness/ And Under The Shade...**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

"Daniel, do you have ANY Idea how much danger you put Equstria in?" Said Celstia.

"Oh come on Tia, is that any way to treat us? Remember the good times?" Discord replied.

"That was over 1000 years ago, Discord. There is no-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you two finish your 'Lover's quarrel' some other time? Your guards are kinda..." Daniel Trailed off.

"Close." Discord Finished noticing the fact the Celestia's Guards were surrounding them, and getting closer.

"It's just a precaution. Now, Daniel, would you mind telling me just HOW you broke Discord out of stone?" Celestia said, slightly gripping the throne.

"Oh! I can answer that!" Pinkie remarked.

Now all eyes were on Pinkie, waiting for her to explain.

"Me and Daniel were walking through the maze, when we saw Dissy, then he wondered if he could use magic, and I told him to try, and then he went over to Dissy and then he went all floaty, and his eyes turned blue and stuff."

"Next thing I knew, Pinkie was ready for a fistfight, and Discord was breaking free." Daniel Finished.

"Wait wait wait; You can use magic?" Said Twilight, surprised that her teacher told them nothing about this. "Princess, did you know about this?"

"Of course she did. She even knew my mother personally. They mostly met outside the garden and went for walks in the maze." Daniel remarked.

Celsetia stood up-right. "How do you know that?"

"You would always walk right past Discord. What you didn't know, was that, even when he encased in stone, he could still hear, smell, and see. What Pinkie didn't know, was that I used a spell that would allow me to go into his mind and destroy or create memories. I looked at them all." Daniel replied.

Celestia's eyes went widened for a split second, and went back to normal, as if hiding something, like she didn't want something to get out.

"I fixed whatever needed to be fixed, and now Discord is the least of your problems. He is utterly harmless now."

"So Dissy is A-OK!" said Pinkie, looking up at Discord, who smiled at her.

Everything seemed to be going ok, but as the guards backed off, Daniel fell to the ground unconscious.

"Interesting..." said Twilight, staying back from the group of friends who were trying to help him.

Celestia looked over at her. "What is it, Twilight?"

"A memory Spell like the one Daniel described is a high-level spell. Even I'm not that skilled." Twilight said, looking back at the group.

"What are you getting at, Twilight?"

"The effects of the spell were kicking in just now, but he used that spell a fair bit of time ago..." Twilight trailed off. She then looked at Daniel himself. "Princess, His magical Power might even rival yours."

~X~~~X~

Daniel's eyes opened, and he found himself strapped to a table. Struggling against the binds, he heard a familiar voice.

**"That'll do you no good, Daniel."** the voice said.

Daniel struggled harder, looking around. "Who's there?"

**"What, you don't remember me? Such a pity. We were going to have so much fun..."** The voice then came up to his ear. **"But now, I think I'll Burn Your World alive."**

Daniel shook his head. "WHO ARE YOU?"

The voice stepped out into to light. He was an exact copy of Daniel, right down to the silhouette, but his eyes were Pure white, and his mouth a never changing smile of white. everything else was pure black, as if he was merely shadow. **"I am you. Well, the darker half."** he said.

"What?"

**"Every time you hated something, or you were angry, or despised someone, and you bottled it up; It made me. I am all your Hate, your Suffering, your total Being of anger. And I want out."**

"Out? What do you mean, Out? Daniel asked.

**"you decided to be alone for your life, and you stopped being angry, it HURT me. I've had enough of being hurt. I want OUT." ** it said, picking up a scalpel. **"And, I wanna show you just how much PAIN you put me through; Starting with your eyes."** he put the scalpel close to his left eye. **"And trust me, When I get out,"** it leaned closer. **"Your world will burn."** as it stared pushing the scalpel into Daniel's eye, a thick black gunk began to form and pool down his face.

Then...

He woke up.

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**Well, that concludes this chapter. Sorry about leaving the story alone for so long, I started to enjoy my summer off, and I forgot about it. But don't worry, I'll post some more.**_

_**~Umber223**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Dreams, or Reality?/ 'Did It Really Happen?'**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

Daniel Woke up in a fright. Dammit; It happened again. Daniel looked around the room and noticed that he was back in Princess Luna's room.

He slowly sat up, stretching his arms. He was sore, but he put up with it. As he folded the covers over to get out, he noticed it was nighttime. Looking around, he noticed that Luna wasn't in the room, or out on the balcony where she would raise the moon. As he got out of the bed, he noticed something:

He had a gut wrenching feeling about all this. More importantly; He had the feeling as though he would puke.

Daniel ran to the nearest bathroom just in time to start vomiting; luckily, he caught the toilet. Just then as he was puking into the toilet, Discord and Luna opened the door to see him hunched over.

"Daniel, You okay? Fuck, man..." said Discord, eyes darting around for something. His eyes fell to the sink.

"Luna, I need you to pin his hair back, that way it wont get in his hair; I'll get a glass of water." he said, conjuring a glass and filling it with water.

Daniel stopped puking at this point and was gasping for air. Given the glass, Daniel took tiny sips, as if trying to make sure he would have enough later...

...Then he started puking again, but this time...

...Blood came out too.

~X~~~X~

Soon after, Daniel had stopped puke and had calmed down. Having only water to drink, he kept the taste of blood in his mouth. He knew something was wrong, but what was it?

"Daniel, are you okay?" asked Luna, comforting him.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine..." Daniel replied. He didn't want to frighten her., but he knew what was going on.

It was Him. He was making him puke.

Daniel felt pressure behind his left eye, and instinctively covered it with his hand.

"Is something Wrong, Daniel?" Discord asked.

"No... It's fine..."

Luna shook her head. "When are you going to stop lying to us?"

"I'm not. I told you, it's fine."

Luna took his hand away, only to be faced with a sight that made her want to puke.

Daniel's left eye was pure black, as if you were staring into space itself.

"Daniel, your eye..."

Daniel went to her mirror and saw his left eye. He clenched his fist.

"Hey, Daniel." Discord said, causing Daniel to turn around. Discord conjured up an eye patch and threw it to him.

"I know how your feeling. But just know this; Don't believe in your self, believe in the me that believes in you." Discord said. "Now go."

Daniel nodded and went about his business.

"Wait, where is he going? He should stay here and rest." Luna questioned.

"Ever since he broke me out of that stone prison, I've noticed that there was something to Daniel. Something Dark..." Discord replied. "...And it wants out. Right now, Daniel is going to Shining Armour to train. He needs all the help he can get with this."

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**WOW! That took a while. Hope you enjoyed it. I have two presents for you readers:**_

_**First, Is an OC Contest. Maximum of 5 will be picked, two of which must be siblings, preferably an older Brother and a younger sister. The winners will get a shout-out and their OC's introduced into later chapters.**_

_**Second, I felt generous, so I decided I would show you what the Next Chapters will be called and when they arrive:**_

_**Chapter 7: The Truth/ 'He's a What?!' (In the next few days)**_

_**Chapter 8: 'And The Beast Reared It's Ugly Head...'/ Unnatural Occurrence (2-4 Days After Chapter 7)**_

_**Chapter 9: 'Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?'/ 'Righteous Redemption' (3-5 Days after Chapter 8)**_

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue/ 'The End?' (1-3 Days after Chapter 9)**_

_**Thank you for reading so far!**_

_**~Umber223**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Truth/ 'He's a What?!'**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

Daniel walked down the stairs and continued his search for the training hall. Turning right, he saw a door reading 'Captains Quarters', and pounded on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" he shouted. Just then the door opened and a half-asleep Shining Armour peered out of the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Daniel."

Armour crossed his arms. "So your the guy Twiley's been telling me about. What do you need?"

"I need you to train me."

"Train you? Look Daniel-"

"Please Shining. I need you to train me." Daniel pleaded.

"You-" Armour was cut off by his thought. Daniel's eye shined with the same determination as someone he knew...

"Your... Simon's Kid, right?" He asked, remembering Daniel's father, asking him the same question when they were both younger.

Daniel Sighed. "Yes. Simon Strife was my Father."

Shining Armour looked at him and sighed. "Fine. Meet me in the training hall. It's to your right. Pick a weapon and wait for me; I have get on my Training Uniform."

Daniel Nodded. "Thanks, Shining." and off he went to train.

~X~~~X~

Luna rushed down the stairs, Discord behind her, not as in a rush.

"Has anyone seen Daniel? I cant find him." Luna said impatiently.

The chef, who had just come back from the washroom answered. "Yes. Master Daniel was just here a few minutes ago. He's been asking for something small to eat every few hours. I ask him why, and he just tells me he needs to train." He threw his hands up in the air. "Why does he train, when I could make him a great meal and he can relax? But no, he needs to 'Train'."

"He's STILL Training?" Luna asked, surprised.

"No wonder you haven't seen him." Discord remarked.

"IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS, DISCORD. THREE! He needs to stop. Now." Luna replied, rushing off to the Training Hall.

Discord opened the door for Luna to see Shining Armour clutching his head, stressed, and Daniel, continuing to train.

"Shining; What happened?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"He's been using that Pole-arm for Three days. He's flown through everything I've been teaching him, for Three days. He now knows everything that took me YEARS to Master, in THREE DAYS." Shining said still clutching his head.

"Has he been sleeping?" asked Discord.

Daniel finally spoke. "Cant sleep. He did this to my eye. He did when I was asleep. If I fall asleep again before my plan, who knows what he'll do to me."

Discord Nodded. "Fair Point, I guess. So what is this Plan?"

"Once I've learned everything I can, I'm Going to let him out into a spell Shining taught me. It's a battle field where you can get in, but you cant get out until the spell expires. In there I'll settle this once and for all."

Shining Looked up at Luna. "Please tell you or your sister can teach him something. I'm all out of lessons."

"I don't know; Maybe Tia might know something, but for now, Daniel needs to rest."

"Let me help with that." Said Discord, rolling up his sleeve. he tapped Daniel right shoulder, and as Daniel turned, Discord punched him in face, effectively knocking him out.

"DISCORD!" Luna shouted.

"It was the only way to make him stop. He should Come to in a few minutes. In the mean time, Shining; Help me pick him up, we're going to the throne room."

~X~~~X~

"Celestia, Tell Them what you know." Discord Demanded.

"Excuse me? About what?" Celestia Replied.

"You know Exactly what. About his mother." Discord said, pointing at the unconscious Daniel Lying on the floor.

Celestia gripped the throne tightly.

"Sister, what are you not telling us?" Luna said, looking at her sister, then the Elements, and then Shining, all of which nodded back at her.

Celestia sighed. "I knew Daniels mother well. In fact, when she was pregnant with Daniel she would always come and visit me, no matter how far the trip was."

"Anything else you want to tell us? Maybe you know what I'm getting at; something more Important than that." Discord remarked.

"She could rival me in duel of magic, or of skill with a weapon..."

"But Princess..." Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight? What is it?"

"There have been no records of a simple Magic user being almost as powerful as you. The only way for someone to be that skilled..."

"...Is if They could use magic AND fly, making them Royalty." Celestia finished.

Luna looked fairly surprised. "So... Daniel is really a Prince?"

"Yes. Daniel is a Prince" Celestia added.

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**Not much of a curve ball, but I guess It'll do? Anyway, I still have no entries for my OC contest so far, and It's still up so be sure to enter. Remember: All you have to do is send me a PM with you OC Entry. I don't care what format, As long as I can understand.**_

_**The next chapter should be coming out in a couple of days so don't worry readers!**_

_**~Umber223**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: 'And the Beast Reared its Ugly Head'/ Unnatural Occurrence**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

The Ground beneath Daniels feet was soft, and could give away. He looked up and protected his eye from the harsh light in front of him. As his eye adjusted, what he saw would be burned into his head for the rest of his life.

Canterlot was burning. In fact, Everything around him was burning, from the trees in the Everfree forest, to the houses in Ponyville, and even the palace was burning.

In front of him was his Darkness.

Daniel clenched his fist. "You... You did this..."

He turned to face Daniel. "**Yes. I did. I thought you might like it. Think of it as... a gift**."

"This is horrible! Why would you even do this?"

He grabbed Daniel's cheeks and came face to face.

"**Simple; Because I wanted to**."

Daniel shook free "Your a monster!"

He merely walked away. "**I May be a monster, but I'm part of you.**" He stopped. "**I left you another gift. Look to your left.**"

Daniel looked to see a group of mutilated corpses. Looking closer he realised something.

They were his friends. AJ, Dash, Fluttershy, Luna, Twilight. They were all dead.

He whispered in Daniel's ear.

**"And Your next."**

~X~~~X~

Daniel woke up on the throne room floor to be greeted by the staring faces of his friends. He shook his head and stood up. "This ends now." Daniel said stomping off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Luna. standing up.

"To get my Pole-arm."

Shining stepped out in front of Daniel holding the Pole-arm. "Discord explained everything. We're coming with you."

Daniel clenched his fist.

"No."

"Why not?" Discord asked, confused.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"But that's what we're here for, Daniel." Dash remarked. "We're your friends. We're suppose to help you when you need it, not when you want it."

"I Admire that, but think about it. Twilight said herself, I could Rival even Celestia in power; Think about how much Damage He could do."

Twilight looked surprised. "You heard that? I thought you were unconscious."

Daniel looked up at her. "I was. I heard every word; It just took a while to sink in."

Then there was Silence. After a minute or so, Dash spoke up. "Well, whatever. We're still coming."

"Well Thanks for the offer but-" Daniel was interrupted by a burning feeling behind his eye. He pulled off the eye patch, only to feel a horrible sight.

His 'Black' eye had sprung forth a black human hand of normal size. The hand continued to revel more of the body until the Left foot was yet to be pulled out. Daniel was then kicked over by the Right. Producing what was his Darkness

(Play this song: watch?v=Od39vrsNKhU)

"**Hello Daniel**." It said, Cracking its neck.

Most were cowering in fear, Pinkie's hair had deflated and had thrown up in a bucket Discord conjured for her.

Daniel slowly stood up only to be picked up by the throat.

"**You thought you would do away with me. You arrogant fool. You must be punished.**" and with that, It sent Daniel into the ground, Cracking the floor tiles.

"**You thought you would win? I don't have time for you; So lets make this quick.**" Daniel was picked up again and thrown through the window, landing out in the garden.

Daniel, Battered and Beaten, slowly picked himself up, swaying to get a balanced stance.

It looked out of the broken window. "**Still not dead? Just like the cockroach you are; You just wont die.**"

Jumping out of the window, It landed in front of him, knocking Daniel to the ground. It's Plastered Smile growing bigger, It kicked him only Daniel was a bloody mess.

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**This Chapter was early because I ended up becoming impatient, and wanted to write more. Expect the next Chapter sometime later today or tomorrow.**_

_**~Umber223**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: 'Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?!'/ Righteous Redemption**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

_"Got to get up" _

It Continued to kick Daniel. "**Your just a bug, under my boot**."

_"Got to get up... For them..."_

Another Kick. By this time, Luna, Discord and Celestia were outside, watching it unfold, with the Elements and Shining just now coming out.

_"For Discord...Twilight...Celestia..."_

"**Your Nothing. Your Worth less than the dirt you Lay on."**

_"For Dash...AJ...Rarity...Pinkie...Shy..."_

Luna clenched her fist as Discord held her back. Another Kick.

_"For Shining..."_

"You Cant Die Like This, Daniel!" Discord shouted.

"I Wont let you Die!" Luna Screamed

"**Your so-called friends... What will mean to you if your dead?**" Another Kick.

_"For Luna..."_

"Daniel!"

_"...For Myself."_

It Tried to kick, but was stopped by Daniel's hand.

".**..What?**"

He was thrown back, and looked to see Daniel getting back on his feet.

Pinkie quickly took out her camera

"...I'm Not gonna lose to the likes of you..." Daniel said getting his balance again.

(Listen to this: watch?v=iEvLIED363w)

"**So, you finally found your**-"

"Shut up! You wont kill me that easily!" He twisted the pole-arm to reveal a long sword from inside the shaft.

"Discord, Luna, Celestia, Fluttershy, Dash, Rarity, Twilight, AJ, Pinkie... I Fighting for them!" A Power grew inside him.

"That power..." Discord said, surprised.

"But Most Importantly..."

"You feel it too?" Luna asked

"I'm Fighting for myself! Just Who The Hell do you Think I am!"

Twilight looked in awe. "Is he... Glowing?"

"No..." Discord said. "His power is literally Radiating off of him."

"**So..**." It said, Bringing out long claws. "**Let's begin.**"

~X~~~X~

Meanwhile, as the fight continued, Screens were put in the centers of towns an cities, broadcasting all over Equestria; With the fight being featured.

Most Citizens were Shocked, Confused, and Terrified. Others watched in Interest. Some watched with determination, rooting for Daniel to win.

~X~~~X~

The Fight continued, with neither side wining the battle.

"**Just give up, Daniel! You wont win this fight! Let me Kill you and It'll all be over!**"

"Fuck You!"

Discord Watched with Pure Determination.

Celestia Watched with Pure Interest.

Luna, Grasping her hands, Watched with Pure Faith.

"Daniel!" Pinkie Shouted, looking over. "We've good Positive readings!"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel Said, Looking over quickly before having to avoid a hit.

"Screens all over Equestria are playing this fight Live-Stream style! They all Want you to win!"

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "That's right..." His power grew even further.

"I don't think he can handle much more..." Discord said.

"That's right! We're not the only ones here! I Have Equestria on my side! They all believe in me... The hopes of those before, the Dreams of those ahead! I Will not let Equestria die by your hand!"

Daniel's power reached a Climax, and the only way to get rid of it, was to use it. Daniel aimed his free hand at Him, and with the closing of his hand, It was binded by Daniel's magic.

"Not only have you threatened to burn down the entirety of Equestria, you have also threatened to kill the Royalty who governs it. Those are considered War Crimes."

The sword he carried grew and shone with a white light.

"Your Sentence; Is Death." Daniel rushed forward as he brought back he swing. "Giga..."

"That Power..." Discord said, looking onward with awe.

"...Impact!" Daniel shouted as he thrust he sword straight through Him.

He began to disappear, but with his last breath, he spoke. "**Mark my words; In 2 years Time, A darkness will fall over this place, and you all will be left terrified little people..**."

The Menace known only as Daniel's Darkness was defeated.

The group crowded around Daniel as they Praised him.

But, It wasn't for long.

Daniel Dropped to his knees and fell unconscious. His heart was still beating, but only faintly.

They then carried him to the Health Wing, where he spent the next 3 days without so much as bating an eyelash.

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**That took forever! I'm just glad I finished it.**_

_**Anyway, This story so far has gotten enough views and visits that I have taken time out of my schedule to create Another Book: 'Equinox', which is Book 2 of the 'Daniel Saga'.**_

_**I hope you all look forward to it like I do!**_

_**~Umber223**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue/ 'The End?'**_

_**~X~~~X~**_

_Once upon a time, there were two princesses; One who controlled the Sun, the other, the Moon..._

_Once upon a time, while the princesses ruled, Chaos came about, and it was locked in Stone, never to cause harm again..._

_Once upon a time, A Princess that had ruling over Fire met a man from another world..._

Daniel Slowly sat up in a bed in the medical Ward of the palace. A Nurse had picked up on this and helped him out of his bed.

_The Princess and the man loved each other very much..._

Redressing in his now cleaned and repaired clothes, he hobbled his way around until he found the princesses. They exchanged a glance to the other and smiled with joyful eyes.

_They loved each other so much that their child came to be; And so they named him..._

As they all sat together, eating, they discussed how things had changed for the better. They told him of people coming from all over to see him and to wish him well.

_Daniel. But their Son had grown with too much in the way of emotion, and so they shut him out into his fathers world, recalling nothing from before..._

Daniel, who hadn't eaten anything while he was in his 'Coma'-like state, had already finished, and was listening, intrigued by what they were saying. They hadn't noticed, but Discord had shown up.

_Daniel grew up more emotionally then kids his age, and had learned to Hate at a young age..._

Discord, calling for Daniel, had Pinkie beside him. They slowly walked down the hall, helping him when he faltered, and picked him up when he fell.

_As Daniel grew older, The Hatred darkened his heart, and had molded into a Evil being, a Second self, a Darker Half..._

They trio came up to the Palace doors, the Guards had opened the door to show a great sight.

_Daniel eventually found his way back to his world, only to have his darker half released..._

A hoard of people were waiting outside the palace doors, waiting for Daniel to sing their Praise to their Hero.

_The Evil being showed itself, and was taken down in a glorious battle..._

"What is all this?" Daniel asked.

"It's all for you." Discord answered.

"Yeah! They all saw your Fight, which was amazing, But they all wanted to give you their best wishes!" Pinkie Comment happily.

"That's right. Their calling you 'The Peoples Champion'." Discord said, patting Daniel's shoulder.

_The people sung their praise, only to be outshined by two siblings... _

Suddenly, a pair of children ran through the crowd and up the front steps towards Daniel.

"Mr. Daniel, Mr. Daniel!" The older boy exclaimed.

"We wanna know something!" The younger girl continued.

Daniel crouched down to them.

_A Boy with magic, the Girl with Flight; Each with the same spark as Daniel..._

"We ask that you train us!" The boy asked.

"Yes Please! We want to be heroes, just like you!" The girl added.

Daniel noticed then; They had a spark , just like he did when he was just child their age.

Daniel Smiled. "You sure? It'll be tough; you gotta work at it everyday."

"Of Course!"

"We wouldn't ask if we weren't!"

_Soon, they would grow up to be the next generation of heroes..._

Daniel smiled again. "Smart kids." Daniel then stood up.

"Yeah, why not? The better chance we could have, should something happen."

The Children's faces brightened. "Really?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Why would I lie to you?" Daniel said, as he ushered the kids inside.

"Daniel, why did you do that?" Discord asked, concerned.

"Didn't you feel it?" Daniel questioned, watching the children jump around with glee.

"What did you feel, Daniel?"

Daniel continued to watch. "I felt a spark. The same Spark I felt when there was more to life than just four walls and an everyday routine..."

Discord looked at him, with concerned eyes.

"I felt something else."

"And what was that?"

"Hope."

_...But it came too soon._

_**~X~~~X~**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed 'Eternal Sin', because I enjoyed writing it. I bet I'll Enjoy writing even more when I Write 'Equinox', the next Chapter of the 'Daniel Saga'!**_

_**~Umber223**_


End file.
